paige, her journey through time
by Nymph just wanna have fun
Summary: Fantasy,based on charmed.paige is new to magic and demons and her two sisters, phoebe and paige and her brother in law, leo are killed, paige must travel through her past lives to save her family. Will she cope with her biggest adventure yet ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_THUMP_

_Piper, phoebe and Paige looked at each other._

"_Oh My God, What was that" Phoebe asked_

"_I don't know, I'll check""_

_Paige orbed up to the attic while phoebe and piper took the stairs. _

_Paige scanned the hard, wooden attic floor until she spotted a body. _

_Tears formed in her eyes._

_The body was Leo's. His body looked cold and still. His skin milky- white and a darklighter arrow was imbedded in his broad chest. _

_She opened her mouth and tried to call for her two sisters but nothing came out._

_Again she tried..._

"_PIPER, PHEOBE!" _

_Feet clattered up the stairs. _

_Paige couldn't stand the sight of Leo looking so lifeless; she walked over to the window. Somebody flamed in behind her. She spun around just in time to see a cloaked man _

"_You will pay for my father, the source of all evil" the cloaked man said_

"_Who are you" Paige asked _

"_I'm junior" Paige knew he was grinning by the tone of his demonic voice._

_Paige spotted an engraved phoenix tattooed on 'juniors' wrist it sent a chill down Paige's spine. _

_The house shook in a small tremor _

"_Phoebe, Piper! ... What the..."_

_The house shook again but with stronger force just before the house fell in a collapsed heap someone forced Paige out of the window. _

_She orbed before her body met the ground, hearing a loud and disruptive Clatter behind her. _

Paige was remembering what had happened a few minutes ago. She took a deep breath and turned around. The manor house, her home, was a heap, a heap of ugly rubble. She ran towards the house praying that somehow her sisters had survived the blast.

After digging in the rubble she saw her sisters. They looked unharmed, but she knew they were gone and not coming back.

She broke down onto the floor tears staining her cheeks, washing away the dirt on her face. After what seemed like hours looking at her beloved sister's bodies, Paige decided she would do something; she would not let them die this way. Paige saw a glow out of the corner of her eye. She saw the book of shadows not knowing how it survived, she picked it up with a new determination and orbed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paige stared around her, looking at the abandoned apartment that was once hers. She had left the 1 bed apartment to live with her two sisters, but that was short lived. She pleaded that she would not end up back here again, alone.

Paige smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand trying to make the disturbing and upsetting image of her dead sisters leave her memory so she could get on and work to stop her heartbreak.

"C'mon book help me out here" Paige whispered to herself she knew that if there was nothing in the book of shadows, there would be nothing for her to do to save the power of three and her sisters. Paige was new to magic and had not much knowledge of Demons but her determination led her on searching through the thousands of pages in the ancient family book they called the book of shadows.

There was a gust of wind and the book of shadows opened for Paige to see the title in big red letters "junior" She read the contents…

_**Junior, **_

_**This demon has never wanted to harm witches even though he's the air of the Source of all evil. This was until 1692 when he lost the love of his life, a good witch. There is no knowledge about what happened to this witch or who she was.**_

Paige's brain was working overtime; there was so much to think about. The book had told her who the demon was but she had no clue why he intended to kill Phoebe and Piper but saved Paige from the blast, did he mean to save her or did he mean for her to have a more painful death than her sisters.

Paige carried on searching through the book for a way to save Leo and her sisters.

"Ah ha" Paige whispered, she had found a time travelling spell. It was the only spell that didn't need the power of three. But there was a problem; she had to travel through her past lives meaning that she could not be definite that she would find the correct time to stop her sisters from dyeing. There were so many risks to the spell, how would she get back, how would she find out Junior's intentions and what would she do to save her sisters and Leo?

Paige had no other option though, be stuck in the past or lose her sisters forever.

She slammed the book onto what was once her bed and stood up, knowing that if she messed this up there would be no sisters to save her this time.

"Well, it's now or never" she said to an empty room.

"On this night

On this hour

I call upon an ancient power

Send me back

To my lives of old

And help me change

What was not foretold"

She chanted three times until there was a loud and heavy gush of wind.

Everything went blissfully black.

When Paige opened her eyes she looked around and recognized the castle of the evil enchantress, she was in the medieval times.

The town crier was stood before her with a terrified, yet puzzled expressions spread across his smug face.

"I…it...It's her, the evil enchantress, someone get the prince's soldiers, hurry!"

It took a while before Paige realized the crier had meant her.

Paige turned to run for her life but looked up and realized she was surrounded.

"Well this is just great, could my day get any worse?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The jail door shut behind her. They had put her in prison.

"I just had to say it didn't I" Paige muttered

Paige had no time for this she needed to save her sisters. Out of all her old lives and she had to start with the enchantress. She searched the murky walls for a way out, there had to be a secret passage somewhere, after all she was in a medieval castle.

"I wonder what they are going to do to me" Paige muttered under her breath.

"HEAR THY HEAR THY, THE ENCHANTRESS IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED, TODAY AT 3: 30, AT THE OLD SCAFFOLD!"

"Well now I know, this could not get **any** worse"

The door slammed open to reveal an armed soldier. He tied her hands behind her back and led her outside to the front of the castle, Paige looked at the crowd standing before her, she was sickened, they were here to watch her death, well what they thought was the enchantress's death. She tried to Orb But it was too late her neck was nailed to a plank. The guard swung his arm back with a sharpened blade; Paige shut her eyes thinking it was the end. It was not, she had skipped to another past life.

"WITCHH!!" A strange looking man shouted he had seen her time glisten in, an army of people ran toward Paige with flaming torches, She was in the time of the Salem Witch Trials.

The Witch hunters were coming, coming for Paige. They knew she was a witch, which meant her being hung!

"Oh God Please don't make me run" but Paige knew running was the option, orbing out would be too much of a risk; they were already on her tail.

Dodging through the dark, dense forest, slowly losing breath, Paige hit something, something hard and solid. Before falling into darkness strong arms wrapped around her small waist, saving her from the autumn carpet floor.

Paige opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a handsome mans arms. The man had chocolate brown hair and sparkling green eyes. On his wrist was a tattoo of a phoenix.

Wait a minute did they have tattoos in 1692? Paige came to a sudden realization. He was a demon.

Paige jolted back, trying to run. The Good looking Demon grabbed hold of her arm with a strong grip and held her steadily in place.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" he said in a calm voice.

"pfft, well that'll be a first for the day!"

"Trust me" the demon pleaded

"Why should I trust you, you're a demon" answered Paige

"I saved your life, the witch hunters would have surrounded you and then taken you to be hung, how dare you not recognize I'm good, I would never hurt a witch, never" The Demon replied the tone of his voice rising.

"Well that's just great, good for you"

"Whatever, believe whatever you want to believe, but I've everything I've told you is true. Now where are you from I'll take you there, any friends, family?

"Ummmm… well It depends, it depends what year it is"

"It's 1692 you ninny, why you asking such a stupid question?" he asked with a strange curiosity

'Wow 600 years' Paige thought

"Ummmm, No reason, can you take me to Melinda Warren" Paige replied, she knew that Melinda would be around, and ready to help her get to her next past.

"Sure babe"

"Don't call be babe, my name is Paige"

How dare a demon call her 'babe'! Paige thought trying not to react too harshly

"Well it's nice to have saved you, my name is Junior" The demon replied, smiling to Paige in a hidden flirtatious way.

"Junior, Junior, I'm sure I've met you before, the way you talk your tattoo and your name, it all seems familiar, but I can't put my finger on where from."

"I'm pretty sure I don't know you… I would remember such a pretty face like yours" Junior replied, he knew his attempt to 'flirt' would not be appropriate for Paige, but it was worth a try.

"Well that was a nice slice of cheese from the supposedly nice DEMON!!"

"Okay, okay but it was worth a try, now let's go see Melinda, hope fully that will improve your mood!"

Junior held out his hand, Paige hesitated, she didn't know if she could trust Junior yet but he was here to help, and her sisters weren't worth losing. Paige clasped her hand into juniors and he flamed them both out.

When Paige looked around, she realized that Melinda's house was nowhere in the distance and that Junior had taken her back into the woods.

"Why have you brought me here, is this some sort of a sick joke, or a trap?" asked Paige, "I thought you said you were going to take me to Melinda!" Paige accused

"I will, don't worry, it's just there are amulets around the village stopping any 'magical creatures' getting in or out, we'll have to walk but we should stop here for the night, you look like you could do with some rest" Junior said in a considerate tone.

"No I need to keep moving, you don't know, you won't understand"

"Let's just sit and you can tell me all about it"

"I'm not sure, this could come back and bite me on the ass" Paige said

"Well you have a very pretty ass" Junior replied.

"Fine I'll tell you, but only if you stop trying to hit on me!!" Paige knew she liked the idea of junior hitting on her after all he was VERY good looking, but she needed to keep her mind on saving her and her family's future.

Junior led Paige a little deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing. Junior sat down pulling Paige with him.

"Ok now we are settled, talk" Junior ordered.

So Paige sat down next to junior and told her story. By the end she was crying. Junior had his arms around her trying to comfort her. He didn't realize how difficult her life was, fighting demons everyday, finding out you're a witch, feeling like a replacement and now stuck in the past.

"Who do you think this demon is does he have a name"

"yerrr it was… ummmm… what was it?? ..… JUNIOR"

"What"

"NO HIS NAME WAS… junior" she looked at him. Paige grabbed his wrist and pulled back his sleeve to find the phoenix tattoo.

Paige jumped up and tried to run but junior was too quick. He clutched hold of her delicate arm before she had the chance to move her legs fast enough.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you killed my sisters, you, you BASTARD!!"

"No I didn't, I told you I don't hurt witches, I protect them, I swear on your life!"

"Oh so you want me dead aswel then do you, is this some sort of mixed up plan" Paige screamed losing her voice as she squeaked the last word.

"No, no it can't have been, it wasn't me, I promise you Paige!"

"But how do you explain your name, your tattoo and me recognizing your face and voice, it's not just a coincidence!"

"So it was me in the future, I am different know, I won't hurt you, please stay, I'll help you, prove to you that I don't intend to hurt your sisters by helping you save them, please"

Junior's words were coming out fast and mumbled, he was begging now, but he was desperate, she had to stay with him, she would. Right?


End file.
